The Face's Of Shadow
by animelee
Summary: Month's later Shirogane return's after disappearing into the shadow world. But the reason for his return is something that will forever change the lives of those around him...especially Akira. Yaoi, Akira/Shirogane, Kou/Haruka. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! :D OKAY this is my first ever Monochrome Factor Fanfic but I'm writing it as a tribute to what I deem one of the funniest animes ever! So pls read and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Limes, Mpreg, shota. There will be an appropriate warning at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Pairings: Akira/Shirogane, Kou/Haruka (this is where the shota comes from)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned M.F there will be a whole lot more episodes and it definitely won't be so Shounen ai as Akira and Shirogane's kiss would have been shown live and direct!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Nikaido Akira walked with his hands in the pocket of his blue pants school uniform towards Bar Still, the familiar hang out for him and his friends. His long, wild ginger hair glistened under the rays of the sun, brushing the collar of his open blazer and grazing the black leather dog collar around his neck. Smoky grey eyes stared in boredom at the road ahead as his mind whirled about the events of the last few months.<p>

It had been six months since the showdown in Haruka's mansion and his first encounter with the shadow king Homurabi. Six months since Shirogane had disappeared back into the shadow world and the teen couldn't say his life hadn't gotten a whole lot more peaceful without the white haired shin breathing down his neck.

But other than that, things hadn't changed much besides the fact that Haruka was free from Homurabi's influence once and for all and their friendship had gone back to normal.

The bar came into view and Akira couldn't stop a brow from rising in curiosity. Earlier Master had called and asked him to come over, stating there was a 'surprise' for him.

"Yo Akira!"

The voice had him turning his gaze to the blond hair, blue eyed Kengo that stood waving at him from the entrance of the bar, next to a smiling Aya. His brow raised higher.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, stopping in front of them.

"Master called and told us to come over quickly, that he had a surprise for us", Aya replied, fiddling the hilt of her wooden Kendo sword. "How about you?"

"Same", he sighed, suddenly wanting to get the whole thing over with.

"Eh? Really? So what do you think he wants to show us? A car? Another awesome shin artifact? Or, or maybe it's one of those cool new Shaiya games!" Kengo jumped up and down like an excited puppy, earning him a hit at the back of his head from Aya.

"We won't know until we see him so let's just go", Akira said. They turned to enter the bar but the moment Akira's hand touched the knob he froze.

A smell permeated into his sense like nothing he'd ever smelt before; it was a mixture of cool breeze, fresh falling snow, mint with an undertone of something unbearably sweet that clouded his mind.

"Akira?"Aya called at her still friend "what is it?"

"Can't you smell that?" the teen absently inquired, dazed.

"Huh?" Aya questioned, tilted her nose this way and that in the air 'I don't smell anything".

"I do!" Kengo said, body pitching towards the door, eyes closed with a dreamy expression on his face. "It's…so…so…_nice_!"

Aya looked at her two friends like they were crazy, she honestly couldn't smell a thing.

Akira turned the door knob, only to stagger back a second later when he opened the door as the scent hit him full force.

"Ah! You're finally here. We've been waiting", Master said from the counter, cleaning a glass cup.

"Hey Aki", Kou called from the stool where he sat next to Haruka. The Rei being had become overly protective of the boy since his defection from the shadow King. Haruka and his butler nodded at him in greeting.

Before anything else could be said, a loud screech pierced the silence.

"Master! I'm here! Now where is my oh so fabulous surprise?" Mayu Asamura said as she ran into the bar, knocking Kengo who was in her way on the ground.

"Nee-chan! We just got here too", Kengo said, nursing his sore head.

Mayu looked down in confusion. "Eh? Kengo? What are you doing on the floor?"

A collective sigh rang through the bar at the antics of the idiotic siblings.

A 'thump' had all eyes turning to Master as the blind bartender put down the now sparkling glass and smiled. "Now that you're all here, I can show you my surprise".

Everybody looked around, not seeing anything, Akira was about to open his mouth to question when he stilled as the scent hit him again. This time so close and potent that he gasped out loud.

"It's been a while Akira-kun".

The teen started at the smooth, sensual voice that sounded next to his ear even as a collective shout of "Shirogane!" rang through the bar.

He turned and sure enough, there was the Shin royalty in all his ethereally beautiful glory. He hadn't changed at all since he last saw him; he still wore his long black trench coat that hugged his tall, lithe frame and his fine, long silver hair was braided down to his ankles, the upper portion hidden by the short black top hat he wore and his cane was securely nestled between his two hands in front of him. Icy blue eyes fixed to his own grey.

However, what arrested Akira's attention was the smell, the wonderful smell, that seemed to be coming _from_ Shirogane.

"Shirogane-san?" Aya inquired, her shock at seeing the Shin fading to be replaced by curiosity "but how, I thought you were sent permanently to the shadow realm".

"No, I was simply using my time there to recuperate and see the damage Homurabi was causing", he replied yet his eyes never left the other teen's "aren't you glad to see me Akira-Kun?"

Akira blinked then what the Shin said seemed to process because the next second he scoffed. "Don't presume things", he said irritably.

Kengo inched closer, eyes closed allowing his nose to lead him until he stood in front of Shirogane. His eyes opened then widened.

"Ah! Shirogane-san! You're the one that smells so nice!" he grinned widely. The Shin shifted minutely in discomfort but still had his smile plastered on.

Like something perfectly choreographed, everyone save for Akira and Master and of course Kengo started to sniff the air.

"I still smell nothing!" Aya said in frustration.

"Neither do I", Mayu shrugged and the butler nodded in assent.

Haruka tilted a little closer to the Shin. "Shirogane does smell funny", he said pensively.

Then to their surprise, Kou's eyes wideneed and he burst out laughing, nearly falling off his chair in mirth.

Shirogane glared at him but the effects were somewhat tampered with the blush that was creeping up his pale cheeks.

The twenty-five year old Rei looked at Shirogane through laughter-tear eyes. "S-S-Shiro…you...you're…I can't believe this…!" another round of chuckles.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong with Shirogane-san?" Aya asked a little worriedly.

"I wouldn't say that", Kou gasped out as his laughter subsided.

"This isn't a laughing matter Kou", Shirogane hissed at him but the Rei simply grinned.

"Would someone explain what the hell is going on!" Akira growled, fed up with the cryptic words. He pointed at the Shin royalty. "And why the hell does Shirogane smell…like…like _that_?"

Kou looked smug, Shirogane looked extremely uncomfortable while Master sighed. Everyone gazed between them in interest.

"Well?" Akira grouched, patience worn thin. It was Shirogane who answered in an inaudible mumble.

"Speak up, we couldn't hear you", Akira raised a brow. The Shin colored more and repeated a little louder.

"I sad, I'm in heat".

Silence reigned in the bar, broken only by Kou's faint chuckles.

"Heat?" Aya inquired at the foreign term.

Seeing as how Shirogane didn't want to be the one to answer, Master spoke.

"It's something that all Shin and Rei beings go through", he explained, drawing everyone's attention "it is the period when they are most…how do I put it…sexually active". This perked Mayu's interest, drew a blush from Aya, a head tilted to the side in confusion from Kengo, a raise brow from Akira, a cough with a perverted blush from the butler, a wide grin from Kou and the fiddling of the golden earring on his left ear from Haruka.

"For a Shin or Rei to go into heat indicates they are ready to take a mate. Usually it is the females that go into heat where they would be able to reproduce but most submissive males have also tended to do the same".

Once again, the silence was deafening, broken only this time by Haruka.

"Are you saying Shirogane-san can get pregnant?" he inquired with interest.

The shin in question looked painfully uncomfortable as all eyes turned to him.

"Exactly". The reply from Master had the eyes of everybody save himself, Shirogane and Kou widening in acute shock.

"Who'd have thought the great Shin royalty was secretly a breeding bitch?" Kou mused to himself, causing Aya to cut him a dirty glance at the vulgar use of the word in the presence of the eleven year old Haruka and aforementioned pre-teens butler to cover his ears.

"Is that why he smells so good?" Kengo inquired, sniffing around the Shin for emphasis.

Master nodded. "Right now, Shirogane is releasing his pheromones, telling every Shin within a five mile radius that he's ready to be…claimed".

Shirogane looked like he wanted the ground to open and swallow him. Kou choked, Mayu beamed, Aya and the butler blushed and Akira's eyes widened further.

"But then, how come Mayu and I can't smell anything?" Aya asked.

"That's because you're both girls and females can't perceive each other's scent as it doesn't affect them", Kou explained, smirking at the thought of Shirogane being a female. "And as for my beautiful Haru, he's still a child so he's also not affected by Shirogane's smell". He reached across to sling an arm over the boy's shoulder, lingering a little more than necessary before retracting. No one seemed to notice except for Shirogane who raised a brow in interest.

"So you're saying Shirogane-san is looking for someone to marry him?" Kengo said, finally processing everything.

"In a way yes", Master replied.

Mayu squealed. "Ohh! Shirogane-san, how wonderful! I can just picture it now, you're wedding! Dresses, flowers, dancing, true love's kiss!"

"It's…it's not like that…", Shirogane tried to splutter a protest but Mayu didn't appear to have heard him, her mind was floating on cloud nine, imagining planning the wedding and all the hot single guys that were going to be there.

Aya turned away from the love struck girl to address her friend. "What do you think about all this Akira?"

The teen shrugged nonchalantly, turning away to reply over his shoulder. "It's not my problem".

"Don't be so sure about that", Master's ominous statement had the whole bar in silence, even Mayu paused to listen to him.

"This is going to affect all of us".

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

A shadow seemed to fall across the blind bartender's face. "Shirogane is a Royal line of shadow and an extremely powerful shin in addition, if word gets out that he a submissive shadow I don't doubt that suitors would be piling out of the Shadow world to claim him. True, with Homurabi in charge Shirogane has no say over the shadow world but his strength is an immeasurable compliment to whoever would be his mate not to mention there is the added bonus of being able to bare a strong heir. And as a submissive, whoever claims dominance over Shirogane has the power to control him so to speak. He would have to do whatever his alpha dictates to him".

Akira turned to him. "That's why you came here isn't it Shirogane? You were running away from the shadow world".

The Shin sighed and gave a strained smile. "This heat makes me weak; I am unable to fight off any shadow that wishes to claim me. The last thing I want is to be in servitude to some greedy Shin".

"That's horrible Shirogane-san", Aya gasped in sympathy.

"Ne? why don't you just mate?" Haruka said, fingering his earring in a habitual tick "that would discourage any suitors right?"

"That's right", Shirogane beamed, smiling more genuinely "that is also the reason why I came. I only want one person and one person alone". He glided over to Akira, draping himself over him. "I only want to mate Akira-kun".

The teen flinched away from the touch as well as the scent that got stronger, clouding his mind. "Not gonna happen", he deadpanned.

Shirogane pulled away with a pout on his plump red lips but there was a hint of desperation in his icy blue eyes. "But Akira-kun, I'm in need".

"He's right Aki", Kou piped up, minutely inching closer to Haruka "Shirogane appears okay now because his heat is still in its early stages but sooner or later he's not going to be able to fight instinct and will mate with the first available dominant he sees".

For some reason, Akira didn't like the sound of that. And to top it off, that damn smell was starting to drive him insane, his fingers were twitching with the urge to touch Shirogane and he dug them deeper into the his pants pockets. That didn't stop another part of his body from responding as he felt his cock harden a bit.

Akira abruptly turned and began walking towards the door. "Like i said 'It's not my problem', Shirogane can do as he likes".

The shin watched him go with a secretive smile. He wasn't stupid, he had smelt Akira's spike in arousal, it seemed the teen wasn't able to help but respond to his pheromones and that was fine for Shirogane. He had always hated his heat but if this time it helped him get the one he loved most then he would use whatever it took. For he had come here with a mission and that was to get Akira as his mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Should I continue? Tell me! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, here's the chapter I literally just wrote in one sitting right now. Enjoy oh and HAPPY NEWYEAR!**

**Chapter 2**

Shirogane trailed behind the silent Akira through the semi crowded streets. As usual the teen was ignoring his existence but the shin could see the tension in his muscles and knew it was as a result of the pheromones he was giving off wafting through to the boy, practically _screaming_ at him to take the Shin royalty.

"Must you follow me everywhere?" Akira demanded as even with his eyes closed he effortlessly weaved past people, hands in pockets, voice low in consciousness of the fact that as of this moment he was the only one that could see and hear the other shin.

"Of course, I missed you Akira-kun", was Shiroganes reply except his usually flippant voice was an octave lower, causing said teen to stumble a bit as it breezed through his ear.

He froze in his tracks when dark cloth covered arms wrapped around his chest from the back and Shirogane pressed needily against his body. "I missed you so much", he reiterated, voice soft and sincere.

Akira wasn't even aware that he had paused in the middle of the street until he caught some of the curious glances being thrown his way.

"Tch", with that scoff he extricated himself from the clingy shin's grasp and continued on his way, ignoring Shriogane's light footfalls behind him as well as the ache in his groin that begged for attention.

Akira heaved a heavy sigh as he collapsed on his bed that night, groaning lowly in satisfaction as his aching body was comforted by the soft mattress.

He closed grey eyes, doing his best to block out the events of the day. He felt himself slowly drifting off into the sweet oblivion that was sleep.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open at the feel of another weight settling at the side of his bed. He didn't need to look to see as the scent he'd been desperately trying to forget hit him full force.

Warmth settled by his side as Shirogane snuggled up beside him, throwing one arm over him.

Akira being far too exhausted for his usual freak out simply sighed, one hand reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose warily in an act of uncharacteristic patience.

"Shirogane", he began in a curiously calm tone.

The white haired shin smiled up at him. "Yes Akira-kun?"

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping, what does it look like?" he replied with a bit of concern as if worried over the teen's mental health.

"I see", was Akira's only still calm reply. A pause. "Leave, I'm tired and I need to get some rest".

"Then let's rest together", Shirogane suggested, molding his frame closer to the deliciously lean muscled body of the ginger haired boy.

Normally the shin wouldn't bother him when in bed as he simply took his usual place below the window sill but the heat was making Shirogane infinitely needier, his whole being was vying for the sole attention of the most powerful dominant in the area which happened to be Akira. His exacerbated forwardness was simply a way to be noticed by the boy and ensure he had his attention at all times so Akira couldn't be taken away from him by someone else. Not that he'd ever let that happen, Akira was his and his alone.

The aforementioned teen stiffened as the scent became more pronounced and Shiroganes motion against him wasn't helping any. He felt himself harden, dick straining at his pants, begging for attention so long denied.

Shirogane must have felt something too as he suddenly stilled, his blue gaze rising to Akira who was studiously keeping his head averted before slowly trailing down.

The shin almost choked at the sight of the impressively large bulge the boy was sporting and swallowed heavily.

Perhaps it was the heat, Shirogane mused as like automatic he felt his hand that that was draped over Akira's broad chest slowly, on its own accord, inch down towards the teen's fly. He didn't know what was happening he just knew he couldn't stop it, his entire being recognized Akira's favorable response to his pheromones and urged he immediately do something to satisfy his intended mate.

Akira gasped in shock as a soft hand smoothened over his fly, ghosting over the bulge that he had been thinking of ways to get rid of without actual physical contact because there was no way in hell he was going to masturbate because of Shirogane. However all thought processes flew from his mind at the feel of the shin's hand pressing against said bulge.

He immediately snapped his head to Shirogane, a slew of curse words and demand to stop at the tip of his tongue…only to have them melt away at what he saw.

Shiroganes brows were furrowed in a look of utmost concentration, lids half closed over eyes like cold blue fire, an endearing flush staining his cheeks and unconsciously seductively worried between pearly white teeth were the plumpest and reddest lips the teen had ever seen on another man, hell he hadn't even seen such lips on a woman!

Needless to say the picture presented only added to his arousal as he felt himself impossibly harden further.

Noticing this, Shirogane looked up in a bit of confusion only to yelp in surprise as he suddenly found himself turned over to lay on his stomach.

"A-A-Akira-kun?" he looked back over his shoulder and gasped at what he saw.

Akira's eyes were a strange mixture of silver and red with some black strands peeking out from his ginger hair as if caught somewhere between transforming and maintaining his regular body even without the use of the double ganger. It appeared his shin side was responding to instinct and subconsciously trying to take over.

His narrow hips were gripped tightly between large tan hands and even through the fabric of his clothes Shirogane could feel the callousness and warmth of them.

He shivered pleasurably.

"**You**", Akira's voice had deepened to a gravelly baritone that shot right through the shin's loins, causing a submissive whimper to be torn from him.

The whimper quickly transformed into a half shocked half pleased moan as the teen roughly thrusted his still clothed erection between the crevices of Shirogane's pert ass.

"**Belong to me**", this was punctuated with another forceful thrust and the white haired shin found his brain turning to mush and he pushed back.

Wasting no time, Akira grounded down on the ass so willingly offered, dry humping frantically against it. A small frown pulled at his face that the barrier of clothing preventing him from, completely dominating this exquisite creature below him. He could barely comprehend anything, the only things wafting through his brain at that moment was the mouth watering scent coming from the being below him and all his body could interpret it as was an invitation to take, covert and claim.

"A-Ahh-Akira-kun…" Shirogane panted, breathing harshly as he unconsciously pushed back into the rutting alpha and slowly but surely also found himself losing to instinct but he knew-reluctantly so-that he had to stop this. Right know Akira wasn't himself and Shirogane knew that should their mate here and now that the teen would blame him for it when he regained his senses and more than anything Shirogane feared the regret Akira would feel and hatred if not resentment the boy would have towards him. He couldn't let his most precious person hate him.

His thoughts were wipe clean at the first pop of his button then another and Shirogane's eyes widened as a tan hand snaked its way into the open passage.

A long drawn out moan escaped him as Akira secured a firm rose bud between his thumb and forefinger and pinched roughly. Against his better judgment the shin found himself arching into the sinful caress, silently begging for more.

He had to stop this, Shirogane thought frantically, he had to stop this now! He was fading, anymore of Akira's touches and all his logic and rationalization were out the window. He felt a brief moment of intense jealously at how skillfully the boy manipulated his body, it was clear to see that Akira had experience and he clenched his jaw in fury at the thought of someone else doing this with **his** Akira-kun.

A deliciously hard thrust from behind brought him back to the urgent matter at hand and with a deep breath, Shirogane steeled himself for one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

"Akira-kun…stop…" he practically forced the words out, sighing a bit in frustration as instead of firm and stern that he was going for they came out as a whimpered plea.

However they seemed to serve their purpose as the teen stilled above him.

Akira blinked, feeling the haze that had settled in his mind seem to clear and he looked down, only for his eyes to widen in horror at what he saw.

Shirogane panting beneath him, hair sweaty and sticking to his flushed porcelain forehead, clothes disarray and eyes a darkened cerulean in lust and need.

He became even more horrified with how his body began to respond to the incredibly sexy image presented.

Wait…sexy?

Akira practically flew off the bed the moment that treacherous thought entered his head. He landed stealthily on the floor, breathing heavily, eyes closed with his hands fisted in his hair as he tried to regulate himself.

What the hell had happened? He had lost control of his shin so easily. Even now he could feel the power sizzling just beneath the surface, begging to be let out. It appeared his shin had taken an interest in Shirogane and wanted to claim him. The hell he was going to let that happen.  
>With a deep breath Akira opened his eyes and Saw Shirogane adjusting the buttons of his coat and fixing his messy hair.<p>

The boy was suddenly struck with the realization that perhaps the white haired shin wasn't so safe with him either.

"Eh? What's going on?" Aya muttered to the room at large the next morning at Bar Still as she stared out the window.

"What are you talking about?" Kengo asked as he came to stand beside her, following her example to peer out. From his vantage point he could clearly see Haruka talking to a cute girl about ten years old. Her glossy blond hair was in two adorable pigtails and sea blue eyes matched her sundress. Even from the distance he could see the blush that spread across her freckled cheeks as she handed the young genius what looked to be a frilly wrapped box of chocolates.

Haruka gave her a kind smile of gratitude which she replied with an even larger blush before scuttling away with a wave goodbye.

He stepped into the bar to be met with all eyes on him. "What?"

Aya grinned. "You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend Haruka", she said with a pointed look at the box of chocolates, not missing the way Kou stiffened.

The boy's face twisted in confusion. "I don't, Yuki-chan is a friend of mine".

"Oh and why is she giving you presents? Aya never gives us presents", Kengo asked with the last statement directed accusing at the dark haired girl.

Aya rolled her eyes.  
>Haruka shrugged. "I help her when a couple of bullies were picking on her a few weeks ago, she's been giving me all sorts of tuff since then. To show her gratitude even when I told her it wasn't necessary".<br>"OOOh, a knight in shining armor, how brave!" Mayu gushed, eyes dreamy. Everyone sighed.

That is save for Akira who had yet to say a word since arriving, mind still preoccupied with the vents of last night.

"It really wasn't anything like that", Haruka said.

"Ah but to her it was", Aya interjected "she probably sees you as her hero, her savior".

At Haruka's still confused look she sighed, it was a wonder how the boy could be so smart yet fail to gasp the smallest affairs of the heart.

"She. Likes. You", Aya said, punctuating each word slowly and carefully.

"Yep", Kengo said happily, turning to the curiously silent Kou who was leaning on the wall with his arms folded and a rigid look on his face. "Ne Kou-nii, you know a lot about females, don't you think so?"

To their shock, Kou sneered. "I have no interest in silly little girls and their crushes", he growled before storming out.

Master sighed sympathetically while Shirogane smiled in understanding.

Aya blinked at his departing back before turning to the puzzled Kengo and Haruka. She shook her head; really boys could be so clueless. A quick glance to where Kou used to be and she frowned a little. He really needed to work on his jealousy. 

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
